mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Morgan
Dan Morgan is part of the M.I. High spy team from Series 6 - Series 7. Biography Dan Morgan (Saint Hearts student and M.I.9 spy, Series 6-7) is a master at martial arts, parkour, and is a field agent alongside Zoe and Aneisha. Dan is unofficially nicknamed "Mr. Practical" due to his skeptical view towards fantastical theories ("The Dark Wizard") and often has an "old-school" approach to his spywork. He was recruited to M.I.9 after being seen performing parkour when chasing after some thieves who stole an old lady's handbag. Dan is a skilled young warrior, but doesn't always make the right choices. He always wants to help his friends, and does what he can to do so. He is very suspicious of people and careful with who he trusts. Dan had not completely trusted Zoe at the start but later on he quickly warmed up to her and showed he had fancied her to which she had returned the feelings. They were often paired together for missions along with Aneisha. He had a crush on Zoe in series 6; he had asked her out to Calvin Lame's concert asking if she wanted to go together to which she replied yes and once Dan had left to get the tickets Tom replied saying I thought he was never going to ask you out on a date. He was very protective of her and the two had saved each other numerous times risking their own lives. In "The Final Endgame", when Zoe had gone missing with Dr. Steinberg Dan had flipped and had started yelling and was determined to get her back. When he went to save Zoe he let nothing get in his way as he heard her shouting his name. The pair were often compared to Romeo and Juliet with Zoe also being called Dan's girlfriend. In "The Dark Wizard", Dan had saved Zoe and rushed to her side immediately pulling her into a long romantic hug, only to be interrupted Byron to which Dan told shut up and continued hugging after Dan had saved her. During Mission: Incredible" they had to perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet to which Dan had asked Zoe if she was nervous and her answer being no why would I and Dan then quickly replied with well its Romeo and Juliet and we have to perform it together in front of all those people. There were many hints in to which it had proved the pair had shared romantic feelings. However when Zoe leaves to find her sisters in series 7, it is said that she hasn't called him since she left due to her being busy, he had seemed to be upset by the fact and shows he misses her. Dan did not like Keri at first making it obvious. Dan after every episode started to warm up to Keri and after a few episodes became close and good friends with her. Even though Dan does not trust very easily in the episode Frankenstein Dan whisked her off to the end of the corridor standing very close to each other and asked if he could trust her. Keri was eager to make a point did what she was told by Dan to prove her trust. At the end of it all Dan did admit that she awesome. Dan grew closer to Keri and the two became really good friends. In "The Mayze" Tom was having an advantage that Aneisha didn't have her communicator so, he did not get told off when he was making fun of Dan saying that he fancied Keri. Aneisha and Keri eventually found this out when Dan shouted " I don't fancy her" into the communicator.After that Keri and Dan were normally paired in missions by Frank with Aneisha. Keri was captured in "The Last Stand" where she swapped minds with the Mastermind. She gave her self up for the team to finally find where KORPS HQ is and stop the Mastermind and Evelyn Baxter's plan, unfortunately the serum injected into Keri to stop the mind swap was obliterated by nanobots. Dan on the dot as soon as Frank, Aneisha and Stella left went to go save Keri even if it meant disobeying orders. After going into the Heart to expose the Crime Minister's plan and the tasering of the Mastermind in Keri's body and the actual Keri killed by explosions. Dan and Tom were not able to save her. But Keri managed to power the mind transplant just before the explosion and returned to her own body. Dan is very close with Tom, with the two joking around and had become good friends. They trust each other and had enjoyed each other company but Tom had been a bit jealous of Dan as it is shown in the Germinator as he gets all the girls. Aneisha and Dan are also very close with Aneisha telling Dan to loosen up when they first met Zoe he didn't trust her nor Keri. They both would be paired to go on missions together and both had each other's trust. Personality He doesn't believe in fantasy as shown in "The Dark Wizard" and gets easily annoyed when other people go on and on about it. He seems to have an old school approach on things and is ready to do what ever it takes to be with his friends. Dan is loyal to his friends and would risk his life for them and is shown to have a soft spot for Zoe. Trivia *Dan has a few similarities with Blane from the original team: **Both are martial arts experts. **Both are hot-tempered. **Both have a crush on a girl on the team. **The girl has feelings in return. Gallery ID card 1 - Dan Morgan.png|ID card Dan Morgan ID card 4 - Dan Morgan.jpg|ID card Dan Morgan Series 6 Official Poster.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-1.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-2.png|Sign Trojan_Korps.jpg|The team in, "Trojan KORPS". Prison_Break.jpg|Mr Flatley and Dan in, "Prison Break". The_Mayze.jpg|Aneisha and Dan in, "The Mazye". Frankenstein.jpg|The team in, "Frankenstein". P01sgl4m.jpg|Dan in, "Revenge is Sweet". Dan Morgan.png Dan and Zoe.jpg Z.0.E_and_Dan.jpg crazy.jpg|"This is Crazy", The Shadow Games Dan_Zoe_Final_Endgame.jpg|"The Final Endgame" 640px-Dan_And_Sky.jpg|Dan and Sky in "Free Runner" 430px-Dan_Zoe.jpg|Dan and Zoe The Dark Wizard Still.jpg|Dan in "The Dark Wizard" 430px-Dan Zoe.jpg 640px-Dan And Sky.jpg DanKeriAneishaTom.7.jpg Dan Zoe Final Endgame.jpg Dan .jpg Dan Undercover.jpg Dan scans a room in an place of MI9.jpg Character-Dan.jpg Dan old school.png Dan and mr f prison break.jpg Zoe dan and anishia.jpg Dan worried look.jpg Zoe and dan shocked.jpg Zoe&dan.jpg Mi high-dan.jpg Dan Morgan.png| 7.13.16.jpg|Dan in, "The Last Stand". 7.13.44.jpg|Dan in, "The Last Stand". Category:MI9 Category:Saint Hearts